Reducing combustion engine exhaust emissions is a continual object of research and development, driven both by awareness of environmental effects and increased government regulation. Some of the most effective and cost-efficient emissions controls involve the use of downstream chemical catalysts that further oxygenate incompletely combusted compounds. Sometimes exhaust is directed sequentially through multiple catalyst beds. It is generally understood that higher catalyst temperatures provide more effective emissions control.
Marine engines are subjected to specific regulations, both for emissions and for safety concerns.